The term “Voice over Internet Protocol” (“VoIP”) describes the transport of voice over IP based networks, including the Internet. Voice communications may be transported reliably and securely using IP and higher-level protocols, such as Real Time Protocol/Real Time Control Protocol (RTP/RTCP), User Datagram Protocol (UDP), or Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) to transport digitized voice and control signaling. VoIP is increasingly deployed to provide access network solutions. Traditional telephone handsets configured to access Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) may also be used to access VoIP networks by using Analog Telephone Adaptors (ATA).
Increasingly, VoIP networks are accessed with handsets specifically designed and specially configured for VoIP network interaction capabilities. These handsets include features often found on traditional POTS handsets, such as speakerphone and multi-line conferencing capabilities. Handset keypads usually include “hard keys” and “soft keys.” Hard keys are dedicated and hard-coded for a single, unique, consistent purpose. Examples of hard keys include the 12-buttons of the traditional alpha-numeric keypad, the send/end keys commonly found on mobile phones, and buttons to initiate or end a speakerphone function. Soft keys are usually located alongside a display device and may perform different functions dependent on the text shown near the soft keys on the display. Examples of soft keys may include directories and speed dial lists.
Communication is increasingly important when responding to emergencies. What is needed is a way to initiate emergency call connections as an improvement over POTS.